Die Scherben, die uns bleiben
by Samantha Black
Summary: Fortsetzung zur Kurzgeschichte "Gesiegt" Voldemort wurde besiegt und den Überlebenden bleibt nichts anderes übrig als das aufzubauen, was zerstört wurde, vor allem sich selbst und die, die einem am meisten bedeuten. (Severus' POV, sehr viel später SSHP)
1. Kapitel 1

_Hallo alle miteinander :)  
Dies ist also die angedeutete Fortsetzung zu meiner Kurzgeschichte "Gesiegt?". Es würde sich also empfehlen, wenn ihr vorher diese noch lest (reviewt -hustet-) und dann erst hier weiterlest :)  
Ich denke, dass erleichtert einfach das Verständnis :)  
Dies ist meine erste Geschichte, die durchgängig von einem Ich-Erzähler (in diesem Falle Severus Snape) erzählt wird und ich hoffe, mir gelingt es, ihn realistisch darzustellen...bitte bedenkt aber auch, dass ihr ca. 1 1/2 Jahre habt, die nicht beschrieben wurden und nur an manchen Stellen erwähnt werden.  
Die Geschichte spielt in Harrys 7. Schuljahr und setzt mit dem Tod Voldemorts ein.  
Das Genre wird auf alle Fälle dark sein -smile- und im späteren Verlauf wird sich Slash ergeben HP/SS (eine weitere Neuheit in Sams Geschichten ;)). Jedoch werde ich euch gleich sagen, dass ich diese Geschichte nicht einmal wirklich als Romance ansehe, da sie sich relativ wenig mit der Liebesbeziehung, sondern vielmehr der allgemeinen Beziehung von Severus und Harry auseinandersetzt. Erwartet daher nicht ständige Küsse und gar Lemonszenen. (vorbeugend jedoch das Rating R, da auch ernstere Themen im Verlauf angesprochen werden und ich sicher sein will -smile-)  
Ich hoffe aber, die Story wird euch dennoch gefallen und wenn nicht, werdet ihr mich das auch wissen lassen. Danke, Sam :)_  
  


.  
  
**- Die Scherben, die uns bleiben -  
  
- Kapitel 1 -**  
  
.

  
  
Ich seufze leise als ich auf den Jungen vor mir sehe.  
Nein, jungen Mann.  
  
Ich frage mich, weshalb niemand von uns vorhergesehen hat, dass es so enden würde.  
  
Dass Potter eben nicht als glänzender Held in schimmernder Rüstung am Ende auf dem Schlachtfeld steht und uns die ersehnte Erleichterung bringt. Die Gedanken an die Gefallenen damit vertreibt.  
  
Dass er eben nicht plötzlich wie ein Heiland hell leuchten würde und alle Toten wieder auferweckt.  
  
Dass die Spuren des Krieges nicht einfach an ihm vorbeigehen würden, dass er kein Gott ist.  
  
Sondern dass er nur ein Kind ist, dass nie eines gewesen war.  
  
Ich lehne am Türrahmen zu meinem Schlafzimmer, wo er liegt und unruhig schläft. Nachdem ich ihm einen Schlaftrank eingeflößt hatte, löste ich den Schockzauber. Es ist nicht gesundheitsfördernd, wenn man zulange unter diesem Zauber steht. Auch wenn ich wetten könnte, dass Potter nichts weniger als seine Gesundheit interessiert.  
  
Ich frage mich, was wir, Dumbledore, falsch gemacht haben. Hätten wir etwas anders machen können? Hätten wir ihn anders auf den Krieg vorbereiten sollen? Ihm ein wenig mehr Zeit geben sollen?  
  
Hätte ich ihn vielleicht doch nicht nur schocken, sondern...  
  
Nein.  
  
Und ich glaube, im Moment, wo mich Potter erkannte, war auch ihm klar, dass er heute nicht sterben wird. Das ich ihn nie töten würde, egal, wie sehr er denkt, dass ich ihn hassen würde.  
  
Ich hasse den jungen Mann schon lange nicht mehr, respektiere ihn sogar. Nicht, dass ich ihm das sagen würde, sicher nicht.  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf den siebzehnjährigen Gryffindor und seine berühmte, wenn auch verwunschene Narbe, verlasse ich den Raum und schließe sachte die Tür hinter mir. Albus wird wissen wollen, dass er hier ist.

* * *

Albus sieht mich traurig an. Ich hasse diesen Blick, er verspricht nichts Gutes.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"  
  
Natürlich würde er bereits wissen, dass Potter hier ist. Manchmal glaube ich, dass er mit dem Schloss verheiratet ist und es sagt ihm immer, wo wer zu finden ist. Bei näherem Betrachten könnte dies sogar stimmen.  
  
„Er schläft", antworte ich nur. Er sieht mich kurz zweifelhaft an und ich nicke. Ja, mit Hilfe eines Schlaftrankes.  
  
Er seufzt.  
  
Es ist schon fast bemerkenswert wie gut wir uns ohne Worte verstehen.  
  
„Miss Granger ist tot", sagt er schließlich.  
  
Nun bin ich es, der seufzt. Soviel Talent einfach verschwunden.  
  
Miss Granger hätte es zu Großem bringen können, vor allem jetzt nach dem Krieg.  
  
Es ist merkwürdig den Krieg als beendet zu betrachten, wenn er gestern noch in seinen gesamten schrecklichen Farben tobte.  
  
„Mister Weasley?", frage ich den Direktor. Es kümmert mich nicht wirklich, wie es ihm geht, wenn ich die Frage näher betrachte.  
  
Ich fürchte eher die Auswirkungen, die der Tod von ihm auf Potter haben könnte, wenn bereits Granger gestorben ist.  
  
„Er lebt, jedoch...", Albus verstummt kurz und mein ungutes Gefühl steigt. „Er ist relativ unverletzt aus dem Kampf gekommen, doch der Tod von seiner Verlobten war ein schwerer Schlag für ihn. Ein sehr schwerer."  
  
Auch wenn ich nie verstand, was Misses Granger an dem Rothaarigen fand, hatten sich beide doch sehr gut ergänzt. Was dazuführte, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass Potter kaum mehr bei ihnen war und somit von dem geplanten Training ganz eingenommen werden konnte. Ich seufze.  
  
„Ich sehe, du bist zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen wie ich", fährt Albus fort und ich sehe ihn kurz verwirrt an, bis mir dämmert, worauf er hinaus will.  
  
„Ich bitte dich. Selbst Mister Weasley kann nicht so verwirrt und dumm sein, dass er Potter die Schuld...", ich verstumme, als ich den Gesichtsausdruck meines Gegenübers sehe.  
  
„Er ist es."  
  
Wir schweigen beide lange Zeit, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken überlassen.  
  
Meine drehen sich dabei jedoch nicht nur um Potter und seine verlorenen Freunde, sondern auch um Draco, meinen Patensohn. Glücklicher Weise wurde er nicht getötet, wenn auch dennoch schwer verletzt, sodass er einige Tage im Krankenflügel verbringen muss, um seine zersplitterten Knochen wieder zusammenwachsen zu lassen. Manchmal frage ich mich, wer solche Flüche und Zauber erfunden hat.  
  
„Severus?", reißt mich Albus' Stimme schließlich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sehe auf.  
  
„Könntest du dich bitte für ein paar Tage um Harry kümmern? Ich denke, hier unten wird ihn keiner vermuten und die Presse ist das Letzte, was er jetzt noch gebrauchen könnte."  
  
Ich nicke leicht, doch sehe ihn fragend an.  
  
Sein Gesicht wird todtraurig als er meine Frage versteht.  
  
„Minerva...", beginnt er, doch bricht ab. Er braucht nicht mehr zu sagen und ich schließe gequält die Augen.  
  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich sie überleben würde. Ich weiß nicht wieso, doch für mich war Minerva McGonagall immer ein Ausdruck von Standhaftigkeit und fast schon Unsterblichkeit, wie auch Albus.  
  
Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Namen. Minerva...die Göttin der Weisheit, des Handwerks und der Künste. Wie passend für sie.  
  
Traurig sehe ich auf meine Hände herab und versuche mich abzulenken. Auch wenn die meisten Schüler dies wohl überraschen würde, doch Minerva und ich waren gut befreundet.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen als ich ihr Gesicht vor mir sehe.  
Ich öffne sie wieder, als sich das Gesicht nur noch deutlicher zeigt.  
  
Ich sehe zu Albus und es wundert mich nicht, dass er still weint.  
  
Minerva hat ihm mehr bedeutet als mir und er kannte sie auch viel länger.  
In diesem Moment bereue ich, dass ich nicht mehr weine.  
Minerva hätte es verdient.  
  
Ich stehe leise auf und lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
In diesem Moment wirkt er so gebrechlich wie noch nie und ich habe fast Angst davor, ihn mit meiner Hand zu erdrücken.  
  
Umso überraschter bin ich daher, als er mich plötzlich in eine Umarmung drückt und auf einmal weiß ich nicht mehr, wer sich an wem festklammert, um nicht zu fallen.  
  
Minerva.  
  
Ich weiß, wir werden dich vermissen und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass wenn ich noch weinen könnte, würden meine Tränen dir gehören.

.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir einfach nur im Raum standen und versuchten uns gegenseitig Trost zu spenden. Ich denke, ich habe noch immer nicht wirklich realisiert, was es bedeutet, dass sie tot ist.  
  
Als ich mich wieder auf meinen Sessel setze, überlege ich mir, was sich nun verändern wird, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist.  
  
So in Gedanken versunken bemerke ich nicht am Rande wie Albus aufsteht, eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser aus meinem Schrank holt und sie auf den Tisch stellt.  
  
Ich lächle sanft als ich an die gemeinsamen Essen denke und Minervas „Gespräche" mit Sybill. Oder als Gryffindor das erste Mal nach Jahren wieder den Quidditchpokal erhält, ihr stolzes Lächeln und ihre offene Freude. Wenn es hieße, dass Minerva zurückkommen könnte, würde ich die nächsten 50 Jahre den Pokal freiwillig und mit Freuden Gryffindor überlassen...  
  
Aber niemand würde ein solches Angebot annehmen und in die Tat umsetzen.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerke ich das Glas in meiner Hand und den leichten Geschmack des Rotweins auf meiner Zunge. Ohne es zu merken, hatte ich bereits getrunken, doch als ich zu Albus sehe, weiß ich, dass es ihm nicht besser als mir ergeht.  
  
Jeder wird wohl noch einige Zeit in Gedanken an bessere Zeiten mit gestorbenen Freunden zurückdenken.

.

.

.

.

  
  


_Wie ihr spätestens gemerkt hat...das ist keine glückliche, fröhliche FF, wird es wohl auch nie werden. (ja, das hat Dark ansich -gerade auffällt-)  
Ich bin sehr auf euren ersten Eindruck gespannt und bitte enthaltet euch nicht! Ihr braucht sicher keine Minute um ein Review zu hinterlassen, ich habe bedeutet länger für das Kapitel gebraucht, also bitte seid gnädig -lieb schaut-  
Dankeschön und euch allen noch einen schönen Tag, Sam :)  
_


	2. Kapitel 2

_Lange, lang ist's her...leider habe ich auch jetzt kaum Zeit und daher hier das Kapitel, aber ohne weitere Kommentare :)   
Sam :)_

. **- Die Scherben, die uns bleiben - **

- Kapitel 2 -

Ich klopfe leise an die Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer.

Eine merkwürdige Geste über die ich sicher lächeln würde, wenn der Grund dafür nicht so ernst wäre.

Nachdem keine Antwort erfolgt, öffne ich sanft die Tür in der Annahme, dass Potter noch schläft.

Als ich auf das Bett sehe, erkenne ich meinen Irrtum.

Potter liegt steif wie ein Brett auf der Matratze, den Blick starr zur Decke gerichtet. Die Bettlaken, die ich zwischendurch immer wieder glatt gestrichen habe, wirkt wie aus Marmor gemeißelt. Keine weichen Wellen, sondern nur scharfe Kanten. Wie für die Ewigkeit aufgebettet.

Sein Gesicht ist starr, seine Augen leblos. Ich frage mich, ob sie schon immer so dunkel waren, denn im Moment wirken sie tiefschwarz. Seine Haut leichenblass, wie Wachs.   
Seine Atmung ist so schwach, dass man sie kaum ausmacht, seine Körperhaltung wie in Totenstarre. Kein Muskel scheint sich zu bewegen. Seine Augen sind noch immer bewegungslos.

Potter sieht aus als würde er sich auf seinem Totenbett befinden.

„Mister Potter?", frage ich ruhig.

Keine Reaktion.

Ich weiß, dass ich bei der gleichen Frage auch die selbe Antwort erhalten werde. Ich überlege, was ihn zum Reden animieren könnte.

Seine Freunde.

Ungünstig nur, dass der eine tot ist und der andere ihn verachtet.

Günstig für mich, dass das Potter noch nicht weiß.

„Mister Potter? Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie zu Ihren Freunden gehen sollten? Sie machen sich sicher bereits Sorgen", sage ich sachte und sogar ohne zu lügen, auch wenn mein Blick auf das Betttuch gerichtet ist.

Auch wenn ich nicht gelogen habe, bessert es mein Unwohlsein nicht sonderlich.

„Es wartet niemand auf mich", kommt plötzlich eine schwache Antwort, doch als ich aufsehe, sehe ich keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass dieser...Tote etwas gesagt hat.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, Mister Potter?", frage ich ihn, erneut ruhig und mit neutraler Stimme.

„Hermine ist getötet wurden und ein Blick in Rons Gesicht danach sagte alles. Ich habe niemanden, der auf mich wartet", wiederholt er seine vorangegangene Behauptung und ich seufze innerlich.

Wieso muss es ihm immer so schwer gemacht werden?   
Weshalb kann er einmal **nicht** den Tod seiner Freunde und Familie sehen?   
Selbst den Mord an den Dursleys hat er durch eine Vision mitverfolgen müssen, auch wenn er einen relativ unbeschadeten Eindruck danach bei mir hinterließ, was ich mir bis jetzt nie erklären konnte.

„Was ist mit Lupin?", frage ich plötzlich, selbst überrascht, dass mir der Gedanke nicht eher kam.

Seine Augen richten sich auf mich und ich bin zutiefst beunruhigt, was ich in ihnen sehe.

Oder sollte ich besser sagen, was ich nicht sehe?

„Tot", kommt es schwach über seine Lippen und seine Augen richten sich erneut zur Decke.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich daraufhin sagen soll und schweige daher lieber.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er nicht einmal geblinzelt hat, unterbreche ich die Stille schließlich wieder.

„Wollen Sie einen Schlaftrank?", frage ich sachte und er nickt kurz, kaum mehr als nötig.

Ich verlasse den Raum um den benötigten Trank zu holen und kehre schnell wieder zurück.

Traurig sehe ich kurz auf ihn herab. Fast hatte ich gehofft, er wäre aus dem Bett gesprungen.

Die Leiche liegt noch immer auf der Bahre.

„Trink", sage ich ruhig und ohne eines Blicks darauf zu werfen, schluckt er den gesamten Inhalt.

Als seine Augen zufallen, habe ich den Verdacht, dass er gehofft hat, es wäre Gift.

* * *

„Fühlen Sie sich besser?", frage ich, als er am nächsten Tag in das Wohnzimmer kommt.

Als ich aufblicke, landet das gelesene Buch unbeachtet in meinem Schoß, zu überrascht bin ich von seiner Erscheinung.

Wie hätte ich denken können, dass er nicht glänzen könnte?

In neuen Roben steht er in der Tür, seine frischgewaschenen Haare wirken fast lebendig. Seine Haut glänzt wieder und es ist, als wäre er nie in den letzten Kampf gegangen.

„Ja, vielen Dank, Professor Snape", erwidert er ruhig und lächelt mich dankend an. Ein Lächeln, dass seine Augen erreicht.

Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, es wäre nicht so gewesen, denn so hätte man noch sehen können, dass dies nur eine Maske ist.

Doch scheint, als hätte Potter schon auf zu vielen Maskenbällen getanzt als das sich auch nur ein Fehler in seiner Verkleidung zeigen würde.

Wann war der Junge ein so guter Schauspieler geworden?

„Ich werde dann mal nach oben gehen, Sir. Ich denke, ich werde bereits erwartet", fährt er fort und abwesend nicke ich.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, schaue ich ihm nachdenklich und betrübt nach.

Wo war das verzweifelte...Kind, das ich auf dem Schlachtfeld erlebt habe?

Wo ist dieser todessehnsüchtige Mensch geblieben?

Und dann fallen mir seine Worte noch einmal ein.

_„Ich werde bereits erwartet."_

Und plötzlich verstand ich, welche Verkleidung er sich angezogen hatte.

Der-Junge, nein, Mann-der-lebt, die letzte Hoffnung muss auch jetzt, wo er selbst bereits zerbrochen ist, andere heilen.

Muss der Öffentlichkeit das zeigen, was sie von ihm nun brauchen und erwarten.

Einen strahlenden Sieger.

Den Held in goldener Rüstung, den es nicht gibt.

Doch keiner sieht es, niemand hat ihn nach seinem Sieg auf dem Schlachtfeld erlebt, außer ich.

Niemand hat dieses zerbrechliche Kind gesehen, dass bereits gestorben war.

Und niemand wird es sehen _wollen_ und Potter ist das bewusst.

Er kennt seine Rolle in der Welt.

Hat sie erneut aufgeschrieben bekommen, ohne selbst zu wählen.

Der goldene Junge.

Nicht alles was glänzt, ist Gold.

Ich denke, wir hätten schon vor Jahren versuchen können, dass Gold abzukratzen.

Wie viel wäre damals noch übrig geblieben?

Wie viel ist jetzt noch davon vorhanden bis man auf den Kern stößt?

Würde er schwarz sein?

Bereits seit Jahren gestorben?

Ich frage mich, wie viel von dem Jungen seine Maske ist und ob ihn überhaupt jemand ohne kennt.

Ich weiß wie blass ich aussehen muss, wie meine Augen vor sich hin starren ohne wirklich zu sehen. Wenn Albus jetzt hereinkommen würde, würde er sicher fragen, ob jemand gestorben ist. Ein Tod, von dem er noch nichts wüsste.

„Ja."

Dann würde er mich fragend ansehen, ein bereits trauriger Ausdruck über dem Gesicht. Er würde wissen wollen, wer gestorben ist.

„Harry Potter."

Ich kann mir genau vorstellen, wie Albus entsetzt zu mir gesehen hätte.   
Versucht hätte zu begreifen, wie Potter plötzlich hätte sterben können, wo er doch in Sicherheit hier, bei mir, ist. „Harry?", hätte er gefragt, den Namen wiederholt, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir von seinem geliebten Jungen reden. Der wichtigsten Person des Krieges.

„Ja, Harry", wiederhole ich und verstumme dann kurz.

„Und wir haben es noch nicht einmal bemerkt."

. 

_Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei allen, die mir reviewt haben, ihr seit die besten....aber bitte seit nicht böse, dass heute keine Kommentare beiliegen, aber ich habe noch einiges zu tun..sorry. Ich hoffe, das nächste Mal steht wieder mehr darunter :)   
Bye, Sam (und bitte seit so lieb und reviewt dennochganzliebschaut eure Meinung ist nämlich sehr wichtig :))   
_


	3. Kapitel 3

_Es tut mir leid, dass es wieder so lange gebraucht hat, aber ich verspreche, das nächste Mal kommt das Kapitel eher :) (wenn mehr Reviews kommen...was ist denn los mit euch? schnieft) Trotzdem wünsche ich allen viel Spaß beim Lesen :)  
Sam :)_

. **- Die Scherben, die uns bleiben - **

- Kapitel 3 -

Ich hasse Pressekonferenzen.

Dort sammeln sich die größten Angsthasen um die unverschämtesten Fragen zu stellen, nur um ihre Feigheit den Mutigen zuzuschreiben.

Ich hasse Pressekonferenzen.

Und doch bin ich hier.

Im Schatten verborgen, nur um dich zu sehen.

Ich weiß nicht, woher mein plötzliches Interesse an dir kommt.

Vielleicht war es schon immer da, doch nur durch den Hass auf deinen Vater verborgen?

Plötzlich ertönt Jubel und lautes Klatschen und ich sehe dich das Potest betreten.

Ein schüchternes Lächeln und du wirst ein wenig rot.

Eine Natürlichkeit um die dich jeder beneidet.  
Wie jemand so hoch stehen kann, immer wieder von Schicksalsschlägen getroffen wird und dennoch so natürlich bleibt.

Ich lache kurz bitter auf als mir klar wird, dass Natürlichkeit wohl das Letzte ist, was du noch besitzt. Du hast alles durchgeplant, jeden kleinen Handgriff genau überlegt. Ich frage mich, von wem du dies übernommen hast.

Ich sehe dich dort oben stehen, noch immer dieses vorsichtige Lächeln auf den Lippen und plötzlich verstehe ich, warum du hierher musstest.

Du willst den Leuten die Hoffnung geben, die du selbst schon vor langer Zeit verloren hast.

Die Natürlichkeit, die bei dir am meisten fehlt, den anderen durch dein Äußeres geben.

Die Zuversicht auf eine Wiederherstellung des Lebens, die für dich unmöglich erscheint, durch dein Auftreten anderen näher zu bringen.

Und plötzlich sehe ich nicht den strahlenden Helden vor mir, sondern wieder den gebrochenen Mann auf dem Schlachtfeld...

.

_Ich gehe langsam näher auf ihn zu. Er kniet auf der schlammigen Erde, den Kopf gesenkt. Ich wundere mich, an was er denkt. _

_Wieso ruft er nicht laut seinen Sieg heraus? Feiert ihn? _

_Und warum ist er so unvorsichtig?  
Ist ihm nicht klar, dass noch immer Todesser hier draußen sind, die ihn jederzeit töten können?  
Er dreht seinen Kopf zu mir herum, ohne wirklich aufzusehen. _

_Ich frage mich, was er damit bezweckt.  
Will er seinen Gegner denken lassen, dass er leichtes Spiel hat und ihn dann überrumpeln? _

_Er sieht endlich zu mir auf, doch ich habe noch immer die Maske auf. _

_Als ich sie gerade abnehmen will, fällt mein Blick in seine Augen. _

_Sie sind so ungewohnt passiv. Wo ist das Feuer, dass ich ständig in ihnen sah? _

_Plötzlich spricht er. Sagt, dass ich ihn ruhig töten könnte und breitet die Arme für mich aus. _

Auch jetzt hast du deine Arme ausgebreitet.

Ich glaube, du sagtest gerade, dass du die neue Welt und den Aufbau mit offenen Armen empfängst.

Mir fällt dabei auf, dass deine Arme nicht so einladend wirken, wie auf dem Schlachtfeld als sie den Tod empfangen wollten.

Dein Lächeln wirkt nicht so warm wie das, was du mir entgegenbrachtest, als du mich für deinen Todesengel hieltst.

Wie machst du das, Potter?

Ich sehe dich fragend an, als ob ich Antwort auf diese Frage erwarten würde.

Wie durch Zufall streift mich in diesem Moment dein Blick, verweilt nicht bei mir, sondern flieht gleich zum nächsten.

Wie schaffst du es mit deiner inneren Leere solche Wärme zu verbreiten?

Wie können deine toten Augen ein solches Leben zeigen?

Und doch...mir wird plötzlich diese dunkle Aura bewusst, die dich wie ein Sterbemantel zu umhüllen scheint. Sie war mir früher nie aufgefallen.

Lässt deine Verkleidung doch nach oder sehe ich sie jetzt, weil ich dein Inneres erblickt habe?

Ich frage mich, was du machen wirst, nachdem sich die Zaubererwelt wieder beruhigt hat.

Mir fallen deine Worte wieder ein.

_„Wieso haben Sie eigentlich immer die Angewohnheit, mich retten zu müssen, Severus?" _

Ich denke, ich werde diese Angewohnheit beibehalten, Potter.

Irgendjemand muss dich schließlich vor dir selbst retten, wenn du keine Ablenkung mehr findest.

Mit diesem Entschluss drehe ich mich schwungvoll um und verlasse die Große Halle wieder. Kurz denke ich deinen Blick auf mir zu spüren, doch sicher bin ich mir nicht.

* * *

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich erst so spät komme, Professor, aber die Reporter wollten einfach nicht verschwinden." Er lächelt mich entschuldigend an und ich nicke leicht.

„Sie können Ihre gute Laune wieder abstellen, Potter. Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass sie nicht in dieser Stimmung sind", sage ich etwas härter als beabsichtigt, doch er sieht mich interessiert an.

Oder ist es nur falsches Interesse?

Ich sehe ihn genauer an und mir fallen dabei seine Augen auf.  
Sie sind wieder so grün wie ich sie gewohnt war und ich frage mich, ob Potter ein solch erfahrener Schauspieler ist, dass sich selbst seine Augenfarbe seiner Rolle anpasst.

„Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass ich vorrübergehend bei Ihnen wohnen soll", begann er leise, nun etwas unsicher auf mich sehend.

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue und er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Die Prüfungen sind beendet und er ist der Meinung, dass der Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum nicht der richtige Platz für mich wäre", erklärt er leichthin, missversteht meine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

Ich frage mich, was von seinen Gefühlen wahr ist.

Ich bin immer der Meinung gewesen, dass er seine Gefühle wie ein offenes Buch herumträgt, dass dies seine größte Schwäche war.  
Doch ich hatte nicht auf den Autor geachtet.  
Man kann erst in einem Buch lesen, nachdem es geschrieben wurde und nur der Autor weiß, was wirklich wahr ist.

Mir fällt auf, dass er noch immer auf eine Antwort wartet.

„Ich werde ein weiteres Zimmer ergänzen lassen. Wenn Sie diese Räume betreten wollen, lautet das Passwort...", ich verstumme, als mir klar wird, dass er gerade ohne ein Passwort in meine Räume gelangt war.

„Wie sind Sie in meine Räume gelangt, Potter?", frage ich ihn, das Misstrauen nur zu deutlich aus meiner Stimme heraushörend.

„Nun ja...", er verstummt kurz, ehe er verlegen weiterspricht. „Sie haben eine Schlange als Wächter engagiert."

Ich nicke verstehend, doch mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um die Loyalität meines Hüters.

„Sie hatte bereits von anderen Gemälden erfahren, dass Professor Dumbledore beschlossen hat, dass ich hier wohnen soll", erklärt er plötzlich, als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten.

Ich nicke erneut und weise ihm mit einer Handbewegung an, sich mir gegenüber zu setzen, sodass wir beide vor dem Kamin sitzen, der das gesamte Wohnzimmer erwärmt.

„Was haben Sie vor jetzt zu tun, Potter?", frage ich ihn ruhig und er schaut mich überrascht an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nun mit einer Belehrung gerechnet.

„Ich...", er verstummt wieder und ich seufze.

„Sie haben keinerlei Ahnung, was Sie tun wollen, richtig?", frage ich ihn und sehe ihn genau an, versuche zu ergründen, wie es ihm gerade geht, was er denkt.

Er wendet seinen Blick ab und denkt nach. Schließlich fängt er mit lächeln an.

„Ich werde mich an einer Universität einschreiben, dort hoffentlich weiterhin Quidditch spielen und dann einmal das Leben genießen", antwortet er mir, nun grinsend.

Bevor ich selbst realisiere, was ich tue, springe ich auf, stützte meine Hände auf beiden Seiten von seinem Sessel ab und sehe ihn scharf an.

„Wen versuchen Sie gerade zu belügen, Potter? Mich oder gar sich selbst?", frage ich ihn scharf und sein Lächeln verliert sich. Seine Augen werden wieder trüb, verschwunden der so echt wirkende Eifer.

„Ich war dort als Sie ihn besiegt haben. **Ich** habe Sie hierher gebracht, Potter. Denken Sie, ich würde einfach vergessen, was ich sah und Ihnen ihr Verhalten abnehmen?" Ich sehe ihn an als ob er mich für den größten Idioten gehalten haben muss, aber eine erwartete Reaktion bleibt aus.

Er sieht mich einfach nur an, doch plötzlich wird sein Blick kalt, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Plötzlich wird mir klar, weshalb der Dunkle Lord solchen Respekt vor dem Jungen hatte.

In einer eisigen Stimme, die ich von ihm noch nie gehört habe, antwortet er mir schließlich gefährlich leise.

„Sie sehen, _Professor_, ich plane die Zaubererwelt wieder soweit zu begleiten, bis sie endlich keine Figur mehr braucht, die all ihren Erwartungen gerecht wird. Kein _Kind_, das sie vor ihr dem bösen, schwarzen Mann retten muss. Und wenn das passiert, kann ich endlich alle Idioten, die mich das gesamte Leben lang begleitet haben, loswerden und sein, wer ich will. Denn dann brauchen sie keinen ständig netten Harry Potter, sondern besagte Person kann endlich einmal seine Bitternis offen zeigen und den anderen klar machen, wie wenig er von ihnen hält." Er schweigt kurz und in dieser wenigen Sekunde ändert sich alles.

Seine Gesichtszüge werden wieder weich, seine Augen wirken wieder freundlich, fast unschuldig und seine Stimme ist wieder sanft. „Aber bis dahin brauchen sie ihren strahlenden Helden und wir wollen sie doch nicht enttäuschen, oder?", fragt er mich lächelnd, löst meine Hände sanft von dem Sessel, sodass er aufstehen kann und verschwindet in seinem Raum.

Seinem Raum?

Ich sehe verwirrt auf die neue, dunkelbraune Tür.

Scheint, als hätte ich Potter trotz allem noch immer unterschätzt.

_Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei allen, die mir reviewt haben, ihr seit die besten....  
Vielen Dank daher an meine drei treuen Leser alle durchknuddled  
**Honigdrache:** Tut mir leid, dass ich solange brauchte, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen, die Geschichte fortzusetzen und dann kamen erwartungsmäßig wenig Review...entschuldigung. smile Ich hoffe, Severus ist noch immer schön in seiner Rolle_

_**Mina:** Ich bin ja der Meinung, Harry und Severus sind sich sehr, sehr einig grinst aber zu den anderen...sie werden höchtens als Randfiguren auftauchen...ich denke, Ron wird später mal einen Gastauftritt haben und ansonsten hat nur Draco eine größere Rolle (neben Harry und Sev natürlich ;)). Ich hoffe, es wird nicht zu langweilig, aber ich denke doch, dass es sich lohnen wird, die Story weiter zu verfolgen :)_

_**Sssnitch:** Wie Harry das schafft, ist wirklich bemerkenswert...alleine schon, wie er ist (nach **der** Kindheit ist es wirklich ein Wunder) und daher denke ich auch, dass Harry sehr charakterstark ist und seinen Weg immer findet, auch wenn es nun bald sicher schwerer wird...wobei nicht schwerer, nur für die anderen offensichtlicher, wie schwer es ist, Harry Potter zu sein. EIn glückliches Leben? mmh...ich denke, eine Story wird meist dann beendet, wenn man gerade eine friedvolle Atmosphäre geschaffen hat, wo halbwegs Frieden in der Person herrscht...wir werden sehen, wie diese Geschichte endet ;) _

_Vielen Dank nochmals meinen lieben 3 :  
Ich hoffe, dass Essen schmeckt wie sonst auch und wir sehen uns bald wieder (ich euch in einem Review und ihr mich in einem neuen Kapitel ;))  
Bye, Sam :) und guten Rutsch :)_

_und es wäre wirklich nett, wenn auch noch andere **reviewn** würden Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl dankeschön :) _


	4. Kapitel 4

_Dieses Mal habe ich einige gute Ausreden für die lange Zeit zwischen den Kapitel ;). Nein, ehrlich...ich denke, Vorabitur und einen Bänderriss zählt, oder? ;)_

Jetzt aber viel Spaß :)  
Sam :)

.

**- Die Scherben, die uns bleiben - **

- Kapitel 4 - 

.

Es sind drei Monaten seit diesem Vorfall vergangen. 

Potter ist wie von allen erwartet wurde in diesem Krankenhaus aufgetaucht, hat in jenem Kinderheim seinen Mut ausgesprochen und war für einen Monat fast täglich in der Zeitung zu finden. 

Ich habe keine Ahnung wohin er jetzt, wo es in der Zaubererwelt wieder ruhig geworden ist, gezogen ist oder was er macht. 

Ich kenne nur das, was mir die Zeitungen noch vereinzelt über ihn berichten und bei Potter bedeutet das wiederum, dass ich rein gar nichts über ihn weiß. Abgesehen davon habe ich seit über vier Wochen keinen einzigen Artikel mehr gefunden, wo über sein jetziges Leben berichtet wird. 

Der letzte Artikel, in dem er beschrieben wurde, scheint er sich jedoch gut erholt zu haben. 

Zumindest gesundheitlich. 

Ich glaube, niemand kann wissen, was in Potters Kopf vorgeht. 

Einfach unmöglich. 

Aber wenn man dem Äußeren glauben würde, geht es ihm blendend. 

Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat er tatsächlich einen Wettbewerb einer Frauenzeitschrift wegen des schönsten Lächelns gewonnen. 

Lächerlich. 

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich Potter vielleicht auch einfach zu wenige zutraue und er sich tatsächlich wieder gefangen hat, dass ich seine Verstellungskünste einfach überbewerte. 

Doch dann fällt mir wieder dieser kalte Blick ein, diese eisige Stimme, die es selbst in meiner Erinnerung schafft meine Nackenhaare aufzustellen. 

Wie um meine Gedanken daran zu vertreiben, schweift mein Blick kurz durch das Zimmer bis er an der Uhr hängen bleibt. 

18 Uhr. 

Ich erhebe mich aus meinem geliebten Sessel vor dem Kamin und verlasse mein Quartier um zu Albus zu gehen. Er sagte, er hätte endlich jemanden für den freien Verteidigungsposten bekommen. 

Ich gehe also wieder leer aus, welche Überraschung. 

Im Büro befinden sich zu meiner Verwunderung mehr als nur zwei Personen, wie ich bei meinem Eintreten feststelle. 

Nicht, dass ich mir diese Überraschung anmerken lassen würde. 

Die eine Person, die sich zu mir umdreht, erkenne ich sofort. 

Draco. 

Ich schenke ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, dass er großzügig erwidert. 

Mir fällt in diesem Moment wieder auf, wie glücklich ich darüber bin, dass er nicht Lucius gefolgt ist und daher aus seinem Leben etwas machen kann. 

Er sieht gut aus. 

Keine Sorgenfalten, die sein Gesicht älter wirken lassen, wie es früher der Fall gewesen ist. 

Seine Haltung ist gelöster, lockerer und ich sehe, dass sich der Einfluss seines Vaters tatsächlich verloren hat. 

„Hallo Draco, Albus", grüße ich die beiden. 

Mein Blick fällt nun auf den zweiten Besucher. 

Er hat sich bei meinem Eintreten nicht einmal umgedreht und ich mustere ihn nur kurz von der Seite. 

Er hat längere, schwarze Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hängen. 

Sie wirken ungesund, strähnig und ich fühle mich kurz an meine alten Haare erinnert. 

Gut, dass ich diese Maske endlich abschütteln konnte und mein Haar nicht länger ständig fettig und kränklich aussieht um mein unfreundliches Erscheinungsbild zu verstärken. 

Auch wenn ich glaube, dass meine Haarpflege sicher das Letzte war, weshalb ich Voldemort tot sehen wollte. 

Ich mustere den Fremden weiter. 

Seine Haut ist blass und glatt, wirkt trotz der Wärme im Raum kalt. 

Er scheint meinen Blick gespürt zu haben, denn sein Kopf dreht sich und sein Blick fällt auf mich. 

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf wie dünn er zu sein scheint, denn seine Wangenknochen stehen unnatürlich stark hervor. Jeder seiner Züge scheint bis auf das Äußerste gespannt zu sein. Die dünnen Lippen fast so blass wie die Haut. 

Meine dunkelbraunen Augen treffen auf seine schwarzen. Als jedoch etwas Licht auf sie fällt, glänzen sie kurz grün. 

Ich habe das Gefühl, in diesem Moment bleibt mein Herz stehen. 

Es kann nicht sein. 

Ein spöttisches Lächeln legt sich um seine Züge und eine dürre Hand, die mehr einem Toten als einem Lebenden gehört, hebt sich leicht zur Begrüßung. 

Die Hand eines Dementors würde lebendiger wirken. 

Ich starre ihn fassungslos an. 

Es kann nicht sein und doch... 

Potter? 

„Severus?" Albus' Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Schockzustand und mit noch immer diesem fassungslosen Blick sehe ich ihn an. 

Auch wenn er mich freundlich ansieht, sehe ich die Trauer in seinen Augen. 

Mein Blick fällt wieder zurück auf meinen ehemaligen Schüler und endlich erhalte ich meine Fassung wieder. 

„Mister Potter", nicke ich ihm kühl zur Begrüßung vor, auch wenn der Effekt wohl kaum wie sonst eintritt. 

Er lächelt mich weiterhin spöttisch an, dunkles Amüsement an meiner Reaktion auf seine Person nur zu deutlich. Mein Blick flackert kurz zu seiner Stirn, doch dort, wo seine Narbe sein müsste, ist gesunde Haut. Ich werde ihn später deswegen fragen. 

Als ich mir meines Starrens bewusst werde, löse ich schnell meinen Blick von seinem Gesicht und widme meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Albus. Ich frage mich, weshalb ich hier bin. 

„Wie du weißt, wollte ich heute entscheiden, wer der neue Verteidigungslehrer werden soll. Man möge es kaum glauben, doch dieses Jahr haben wir sogar einmal Auswahl." 

Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Albus mich hier haben wollte. 

Draco wie Potter wollen den Posten haben. 

„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, Direktor, dass ich den Posten nicht annehmen _will_. Wenn Mister Malfoy sich dafür bewirbt, sollte er den Vortritt erhalten. Schließlich bin ich nur auf Ihr Bitten hier", mischt sich Potter ein und abfällig wirkt seine gesamte Körperhaltung. 

Also will nur Draco den Posten haben. 

Aber wieso hätte Albus ihn dann hier eingeladen, wenn der Posten sowieso vergeben ist? 

Plötzlich fallen mir meine Worte zu Albus von vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wieder ein. 

_ Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich meine Angewohnheit Potter zu retten, wohl beibehalten werde.  
Wenn er mir die Chance dazu gibt._

Ist er deswegen hier? 

Will Albus, dass ich mich seiner annehme? 

„Harry, du...", beginnt Albus, doch Potter unterbricht ihn scharf. 

„Mister Potter", warnt er leise, seine Augen hart wie Diamanten. 

Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb er plötzlich auf seinen Nachnamen besteht. 

Albus sieht ihn kurz verwirrt an, doch nickt akzeptierend. 

„Mister Potter", er verstummt kurz, wohl um darauf zu warten, dass Potter nun wieder seinen Vornamen anbietet, „ich weiß, dass d...Sie keinerlei Orientierung haben und ich dachte, dass ich d...Ihnen einen Platz in Hogwarts anbieten könnte." 

Albus fällt es sehr schwer, Potter nicht wie früher zu behandeln. Ich frage mich, wie lange er dafür brauchen wird, ihn ohne Probleme mit „Sie" anzureden.  
Wenn Potter denn hier bleiben sollte. 

Der Schwarzhaarige schweigt kurz, scheint in Gedanken versunken zu sein, ehe er schließlich die unangenehme Stille bricht. 

„Ich hätte Ihr Gesuch gerne angenommen, wenn keinerlei andere Bewerber wären, doch da sich Mister Malfoy bereits gemeldet hat, sehe ich keinen Grund, ihm diesen Platz zu verwehren." 

Seine Antwort ruhig und höflich, wenn auch mit einem eisigen Unterton, der wohl keinem im Raum nicht auffällt. 

Bevor Albus etwas daraufhin sagen kann, komme ich ihm zuvor. 

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Gehilfen", sage ich. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. 

Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass sich Draco noch immer im Raum befindet, denn er dreht sich abrupt zu mir um und sieht mich verwundert an. 

Potter hebt nur fragend eine Augenbraue und mustert mich misstrauisch. 

„Ich hege große Bedenken, dass meine Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke ausreichend sind", bemerkt der ehemalige Gryffindor schließlich trocken. 

„Sie sind ausreichend für einen Assistenten", antworte ich knapp und sehe ihn herausfordernd an. 

Würde er die Chance ergreifen in Hogwarts zu bleiben? 

Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung wie er sich entscheiden wird. 

Ich weiß nicht einmal, weshalb er sich plötzlich so verändert... 

Ich stoppe mitten in meinem Gedankengang und Erinnerungen an das Gespräch nach der ersten Pressekonferenz drängen sich in mir auf. 

Seine Augen, seine Stimme. Ich weiß nicht, welches von beiden kälter wirkte.  
_ „Sie sehen, Professor, ich plane die Zaubererwelt wieder soweit zu begleiten, bis sie endlich keine Figur mehr braucht, die all ihren Erwartungen gerecht wird. Und wenn das passiert, kann ich endlich alle Idioten, die mich das gesamte Leben lang begleitet haben, loswerden und sein, wer ich will. Denn dann brauchen sie keinen ständig netten Harry Potter, sondern besagte Person kann endlich einmal seine Bitternis offen zeigen und den anderen klar machen, wie wenig er von ihnen hält." _

Natürlich. 

Meine Augen weiten sich kurz als ich ihn noch einmal mustere. 

Das ist der _wahre_ Harry Potter? 

Als hätte er meine Gedankengänge mitverfolgt, lächelt er plötzlich. 

Kalt, kalkulierend. 

Eisig ist auch seine Antwort auf mein Angebot. 

„Ich akzeptiere." 

.

_Ich bedanke mich natürlich sehr herzlich bei allen, die mir reviewt haben :D  
**Arifilia:** Ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass das Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat seufzt Aber es freut mich natürlich sehr, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat :)_

**Van:** lacht ja, es wird noch SSHP draus...aber wirklich erst sehr spät, da sich die Geschichte mehr auf die Beziehung und die Entwicklung bezieht als das eigentliche Paar, wenn es denn endlich eins ist...

**mrsgaladriel:** Eine meiner treuesten Reviewer...vielen Dank strahlt einfach nur und freut sich über Review

** vickysnape:** Ich fürchte, dass hat bei Harry nichts mehr mit Kraft zu tun, denn alles, was ihm Kraft gab (Remus, Ron, Hermione,...) ist nicht mehr da und er existiert eigentlich nur noch, um denen, die noch Hoffnung haben, ihre zu erhalten. Ich denke, es ist aus einer Art Verwantwortungsbewusstsein heraus, dass er überhaupt noch lebt...

**Stefanie :** Ich denke Ron...mmh..ich mag ihn persönlich nicht sonderlich, aber in manchen FFs ist er wirklich sehr gut dargestellt, auch wie ich ihn mir vorstellen könnte, aber mir geht einfach nicht das 4. Jahr aus dem Kopf und das er eben nun mal manchmal (?) mehr mit dem Herzen als dem Kopf denkt...am Ende sind sie alle Opfer...

Vielen Dank ihr 5 :)  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt so schnell, wie ihr mir reviewt ;) (das geht an alle). Also wäre es sehr nett, wenn einfach jemand ein kleines Kommentar hinterlässt und schon kommt noch diese Woche ein neues Kapitel :) verspricht  
Bye, Sam :) und noch nachträglich frohe Ostern

Und bitte vergesst das **Review** nicht, vielen Dank :) 


	5. Kapitel 5

_Ein schnelles Update von Sam :D (auch wenn ich gehofft hätte, es wäre noch ein wenig eher geworden...aber leider war das reale Leben damit nicht so ganz einverstanden ;)) _

Gute Unterhaltung,  
Sam :)

. **- Die Scherben, die uns bleiben - **

Kapitel 5 -

Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?

Dieser Gedanke spukt nun schon den gesamten Weg zu meinem Büro in meinem Kopf herum.

Seit Potter akzeptiert hat.

Wieso hat er akzeptiert?

Misstrauisch glänze ich hinter mich, wo mir Potter lautlos folgt.

Obwohl es nur ein kurzer Blick war, treffen seine Augen meine.

Undeutbar.

Ich frage mich, ob er überhaupt noch vorhersehbar ist.

Vielleicht hatte die Presse auch einmal Recht gehabt.

In seinem fünften Schuljahr, wo er als wahnsinnig dargestellt wurde.

Er kann nicht verrückter sein als ich.

Wieso hat er akzeptiert?

Oder besser gefragt...

Wieso habe ich überhaupt erst das Angebot gemacht?

Manchmal verstehe ich mich selbst nicht mehr.

Aber so schlimm kann es doch nicht werden, oder?

Ich habe jetzt schon eine böse Vorahnung, dass schlimm gar kein Ausdruck für die Zukunft ist.

* * *

„Setzen Sie sich bitte, Potter", sage ich ruhig und weise auf den Stuhl gegenüber von meinem Schreibtisch.

Ohne zu antworten, lässt er sich auf dem zugewiesenen Stuhl nieder.

Er hat mein Büro dabei nicht eines einzigen Blickes gewürdigt.

„Wie ich sehe, bewahren Sie nicht länger diese Gläser zur Abschreckung der Schüler auf."

Oder auch nicht.

Ich mustere ihn noch einmal.

Aus irgendeinem Grund muss ich wohl hoffen, dass sein kränkliches Erscheinungsbild von ihm abfällt und seinem früheren Platz macht.

„Scheint, als hätten wir nun die Plätze im Schönheitswettbewerb getauscht, meinen Sie nicht, Professor?", fragt er mich mit kalten Amüsement.

Ich sehe ihn fragend an.

Mir war nicht bewusst, wie sehr meine fettigen Haare und fahle Haut mich entstellten.

Ich bin froh, dass es nur eine Maske war und ich endlich etwas freier wirken kann.

Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass meine Schüler mich noch immer für einen Bastard halten.

„Mister Potter", beginne ich schließlich, als mir auffällt, wie oft meine Gedanken neuerdings zu meinem Äußeren fliehen.

„Als mein Assistent ist es nicht nur Ihre Aufgabe mir bei meinen Experimenten zu helfen. Sie werden ebenfalls einige Stunden in den unteren Klassen halten sowie als stellvertretender Hauslehrer für Slytherin."

An dieser Stelle sieht er mich fragend, wenn nicht gar überrascht an.

„Das Vorbild für jeden Gryffindor soll der stellvertretende Hauslehrer für Slytherin werden?", fragt er mich provozierend.

„Sie sind in vielen Aspekten mehr Slytherin als Gryffindor, Potter. Alleine, dass Sie es überhaupt schafften nach Gryffindor zu gelangen, zeigt, dass Sie einer der größten Slytherin der Geschichte sind."

Man soll mir nie einen Mangel an Logik vorwerfen.

Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich einem Elfjährigen wohl kaum soviel List zutrauen kann, dass er seinen eigenen Wandel vorhergesehen hat und daher nicht nach Slytherin wollte.

„Sie werden in den Kerkern nicht weit von meinen eigenen Quartieren wohnen. Als Büro werden Sie meines mitnutzen, da Sie sowieso Dinge für mich erledigen werden und uns das die Kommunikation erleichtert."

Ich verstumme kurz und überlege, was ich noch sagen könnte, doch fällt mir nichts mir ein. Hätte ich diesen Morgen gewusst, dass ich jetzt einen Assistenten empfange, hätte ich mir sicher noch mehr Dinge einfallen lassen können.

Schade.

Potter hat die gesamte Zeit aufmerksam zugehört und nickt jetzt.

„Gut. Ich denke, Albus wird mittlerweile ein Quartier für Sie eingerichtet haben. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden." Ich stehe auf und verlasse das Büro.

Wir gehen tiefer den Gang entlang bis wir am Ende angelangt sind. Zumindest erscheint es wie eine Sackgasse. „Veritas", sage ich deutlich, sodass auch Potter es hört und die Wand verschwindet um einen weiteren Gang zu offenbaren.

„Wieso haben Sie in Zeiten des Friedens Ihr Quartier stärker gesichert als zu Zeiten des Krieges?", fragt mich Potter.

„Es sehen nicht alle meine Dienste für die gute Seite ein, Potter. Einige sind der Meinung, dass ich in Askaban besser aufgehoben wäre und ich habe nicht vor, ein Opfer von Besserwissertum zu werden und meinen neu erlangten Frieden wieder zu verlieren."

Meine rechte Hand streift über meinen linken Arm, genau über die Stelle, wo das Dunkle Mal nicht länger zu sehen ist. Der Beweis, dass Voldemort dieses Mal tatsächlich nicht wiederkehren wird. Wobei mir wieder einfällt...

„Was ist mit Ihrer Narbe passiert, Potter?", frage ich ihn als wir weiter langsam den Gang entlang schreiten.

„Ich habe sie entfernen lassen", ist daraufhin nur seine kurze Antwort.

Einige Momente vergehen in denen ich hoffe, dass er mehr sagen würde, doch nichts passiert und schließlich kommen wir an seiner Tür an.

„Sie können sich gern nach Belieben einrichten", sage ich und öffne die Tür für ihn.

„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet", antwortet er kühl und schließt die Tür genau vor meinem Gesicht.

Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen sehe ich noch einen Moment auf die geschlossene Tür ehe ich den Gang weiter entlang gehe.

Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass ich Potter damals mehr beeinflusst habe als mir klar war.

* * *

„Potio fatifer", murmle ich zu meiner Tür und betrete mein Reich.

Fast sehe ich Potter vor dem Kamin in einem der Sessel sitzen.

Doch den Potter, an den ich mich erinnere, scheint verschwunden zu sein. Zumindest einige Gesichter, die ich von ihm sah.

Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass es mich betrübt, dass gerade die kalte Seite seine echte zu sein scheint.

Fast wäre es mir lieber, es wäre der gebrechliche Junge von dem Schlachtfeld.

Wieso fühle ich mich plötzlich so sehr von der Aufgabe eingenommen ihn vor allem beschützen zu wollen?

Gerade jetzt, wo das Schlimmste vorüber ist und wir in Frieden leben?

Und wieso zweifle ich nur so stark daran, dass Frieden das Letzte ist, was Potter fühlt?

Ich seufze und lasse mich schließlich in meinem Lieblingssessel nieder.

Ein dunkelblaues Polster, dass angenehm zu den dunkel getäfelten Wänden und dem grauen Teppich passt.

Um weiteren Gedanken an Potter vorzubeugen, nehme ich ein Buch von meinem kleinen Tisch und beginne zu lesen.

Das Gesicht von Potter erscheint plötzlich zwischen den Zeilen, starrt mich aus leeren Augen an.

Ich schüttle den Kopf, doch anstatt dass das Gesicht verschwindet, verändert es sich nur.

Die Augen werden hoffnungslos, ängstlich, verzweifelt nur um wenige Augenblicke mich kalt und abschätzend anzustarren.

Ich schließe die Augen und dieses Mal gelingt es mir, weiterzulesen.

Doch mir ist klar, dass ich noch mehrmals die so verschiedenen Gesichter von Potter aus meinem Kopf verbannen werde.

* * *

Seufzend stehe ich auf und strecke mich ein wenig.

Auch wenn ich sicherlich lieber in meinem Buch weiterlesen würde, habe ich noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bevor die Schüler in einer Woche erreichen. Vor allem jetzt, wo Potter hier ist.

Als ich mein Quartier Richtung Büro verlasse, überlege ich, was ich Potter noch sagen müsste.

Kurz spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, ihm mein Passwort für meine Räume zu geben, doch schiebe ich ihn gleich wieder beiseite. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich diesem Harry Potter trauen kann.

Als ich den Gang entlang gehe, bleibe ich plötzlich vor Potters Tür stehen.

Oder besser gesagt an der Stelle, wo die Tür eigentlich hätte sein sollen.

„Lumos", flüstere ich leise um das eher geringe Licht durch die Fackeln in Gang zu verstärken.

Ich sehe mir die Wand genauer an und plötzlich wird mir der Umriss einer Tür gewahr.

Potter hat sie verwandelt, sodass sie sich ihrer Umgebung anpasst.

Aber nicht sonderlich gut, wenn ich bedenke, dass jemand nur genauer die Wand ansehen müsste und die Klinke nicht unschwer auszumachen ist.

In diesem Moment öffnet sich seine Tür.

„Gut, dass Sie endlich hier sind, Professor. Dann kann ich den Zauber beenden.", begrüßt mich Potter fast gleichgültig und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Er murmelt einige Worte, die ich nicht verstehe und die Klinke verschwindet.

Einige Handbewegungen später und von der Tür fehlt jegliche Spur, egal wie sehr ich mich darauf konzentriere, die Tür zu erblicken.

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Sie wissen, wo meine Tür ist. Falls Sie mich einmal wegen **dringenden** Angelegenheiten suchen sollten, klopfen Sie zwei Mal an die Wand und sagen „Potio fatifer". Dann sollte ich benachrichtigt werden, dass Sie mich zu sprechen wünschen."

Seine Stimme klingt nebensächlich und dennoch weiß ich, dass er sich meines Schocks bewusst ist.

Potio fatifer.

_Woher weiß er mein Passwort?_

Er lächelt mich dunkel an und geht einfach.

Als ich ihm schnellen Schrittes folge, bin ich schon dabei mir ein neues Passwort zu überlegen.

Nun bin ich mir sicher, dass ich ihm nicht traue.

. 

_Ich bedanke mich natürlich sehr herzlich bei allen, die mir reviewt haben :D (auch wenn ich traurig bin, dass 4 von den letzten 5 Reviewern nichts hinterlassen haben schnieft)  
**mrs. galadriel:** soll ich dir etwas verraten...mir macht Harry auch manchmal Angst...und jetzt wird der auch noch so kompliziert, dass ich selbst manchmal nicht bei ihm durchsehelol na ja...wir lassen uns einfach überraschen, was bei ihm noch herauskommt ;) _

**Jo Lizard:** wer sagte etwas von Abi-VoRbereitung...ich sagte nur was von Abi ;) und danke, mir geht's auch schon wieder viel besser :D und ich denke, das Update war schon schnell (für meine Verhältnis superschnell ;))

**DesperateVampire:** sehr kompliziert...und Severus wird sicher das eine oder andere Mal am liebsten alles hinschmeißen..nicht, dass ich ihm das übel nehmen würde

**Angel-liam:** tröste dich, ich auch nicht ;) (lernen) aber sag mal...wie kommst du mit der Story klar, wenn dir die ersten Kapitel fehlen?lol naja...bin ja froh, dass du jetzt endlich drauf gestoßen bist :)

**PadFootLi:** strahlt mich freut es, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt :) Ich hoffe, es wird auch so bleiben ;) Aber ja...Maskenträger sind schwierige Menschen...Harry wird in der Beziehung auch nicht leicht sein...

Vielen Dank ihr 5 :)  
**Fanfictionaward! Auf meiner Seite wird immer noch auf eure Wahl gewartet, bitte beteiligt euch doch daran :) Danke :D**  
Bye, Sam :)

**Review** nicht vergessen! Dankeschön

Ach ja...zu meiner FF "Schattenlicht" wird es ebenfalls bald ein neues Kapitel geben...vielleicht sogar noch heute? nein, werde ich nicht ganz schaffen, aber fast ;)


End file.
